


can't keep my mind off of every little wrong

by wajjs



Series: Across The Universe (vld fics) [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Established Relationship, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: I've done my best to fill 'em, but the cracks are starting to spreadHey I won't blame you baby, go on turn your head





	can't keep my mind off of every little wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my friend Mal's [BEAUTIFUL ART](https://ulti-mal.tumblr.com/post/172673589739/what-have-i-done)!!!!! I saw it and I started vibrating with the need to write something inspired by it, and here we are :-D
> 
> ~~because my originality has its limits,~~ the title and summary come from a The Killers' song called "Rut" ... I wrote this while actually listening to that song

 

 

**can't keep my mind off of every little wrong**

 

 

 Their hearts are beating to the primal percussion of war: 

 The rhythm of blasts and explosions are the background to the chanting of their fears flashing before their eyes, the song of their blood rushing through their veins marking the compass to the tired dance of intricate battle steps.

 

 First is the preparation, with shows of overwhelming information — tactics, plans, counterplans and a bit of divination (of what might be, of what will be);

 You maybe look at your partner: he's been by your side for so long, and you marvel at the miracle of the two of you making it this far;

 Don the armors and breathe in the weapons: long lost is the innocence once resident of everyone's eyes, and war makes them all alike: rough edges and rough screams that leave the throat raw, you promised me’s lost in the cries of the survivors, guilt making complexions turn pale, no one's ever asked for this pain that reins.

 War makes everyone alike: they all live a day to die the next. Who knew there were so many ways a single person could be signed by death?

 

 And with every alarm blaring, Shiro feels his heart crying within the confines of his chest: heart in a fluttering cage, are you here to take what little I claimed for myself?

 It's been years and their youth has come and gone. Lance has an edge to his smile Shiro is sometimes afraid he’ll cut himself on when they kiss. It's been years and there are no more memories of home

   because they do not seem fitting enough.

 

 But they have each other and there's solace in that. Eden in space is in the safety of each other's arms; Eden in war is in them counting another day in the staticky calendar of their lives.  But this Eden is tinted many colors and some of them are pigmented with blood: sometimes ghosts haunt them and on their minds it takes a toll.

 It's been so long since closing their eyes didn't come with the memory of glassy unseeing ones.

 

 Their hearts are beating to the primal percussion of a war that maybe will never truly meet its end: they beat in tandem and they soar to a similar goal. To stay alive, to fight for a cause, to maybe one day relearn what means to be home.

 

(  Lance said the other day: I think my home has changed; I think when we are together I'm home.

 Shiro smiled and kissed the lines on the corners of Lance's lips: I think home is the chance I get to be with you; home is the chance we get to resist war with our love.  )

 

 War is a well oiled machine formed by intricate parts with wills of their own. When one part falls, it simply adds more oil to the foil.

 Shiro gives an order like all the other times he has; 

 sometimes you have to order the things you'd rather not see come alive;

 and every action has a consequence, and every chain of reaction has an end:

 this is a battle they knew would eventually bite its own tail:

 and bodies when falling have a beauty that lasts for the eternity of the fall till its end.

 

 “What have I done?,” Shiro cries like every other being in this war did, does and will do.

 What have I done to deserve this, what have I done wrong for it to end like this, what have I done that everything is falling to pieces:

 was dreaming of stars and the universe his initial mistake, the pivotal point of this timeline? Maybe if he could retrace his steps and stop himself from following through, maybe then Lance wouldn't be meeting his end in this open battlefield;

 

 but Lance opens his eyes and smiles: he did say he was going to die once he came back home.

 And home is to be in Shiro’s arms.

 

°

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Mizu for letting me torture her with my writing (heart emoji)
> 
> if you want to you can scream at me here: [my tumblr](http://wajjs.tumblr.com)


End file.
